disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Winnie the Pooh (1986 Film)
''Winnie the Pooh ''is a 1986 American-British Traditional Family Musical Comedy-Adventure Film Which is Directed By Ron Clements And John Musker. This is the 8th Installment of Winnie The Pooh ''Right Before The 2nd Events of [[Winnie the Pooh 2 (2001 film)|''Winnie the Pooh 2]]. Cast * Jim Cummings as Winnie The Pooh (First Voice Role For Pooh) * John Fiedler as Piglet (The Studio Recorded Johns Dialogue back in 1986) * Paul Winchell As Tigger (The Studio Recorded Pauls Dialouge Back in 1976) * Tress MacNeille as Kanga (First Appearance)/Magic Robot/Young Piglet * Rob Rackstraw as Rabbit (The studio Recorded Robs Dialogue back in 1976) * Gregg Berger as Eeyore/Teenage Rabbit/Eric Robin/ * Andre Stojka as Owl/Mr. Robin * Kim Christianson as Christopher Robin (He is Before Joey Lawrence Voiced Him)/Young Flik (Major) * Susanne Pollatschek as Roo (Which He Sounds LIke Olivia Flaversham) * Scott Innes as Rabbit (Young Adult & Singing Voice)/Flik/Gopher/Teenage Piglet * Olivia Martin as Atta * Tara Strong As EVE/Young Eve/Young Atta * Frank Welker as Heffalumps/Woozles/Birds/Ducks/Monster/Chicken/Rooster/Wall-E/The WereWolf * Lucille Bliss as Cruella Deville/Christopher Robin‘s Mom/Young Cat (Minor) * Susan Sheridan as Kessie/Lil Richard/Christopher Robin (Toddler)/Young Atta (Major)/Young Winnie The Pooh/Mother Teddy Bear * Alec Baldwin as Narrator * Richard Dean Anderson as Dapper Robot/Man In Texudo Suit/Father Teddy Bear * Brian Cummings as Teenage Winnie The Pooh/Little Foe/Grandpa Bear * Will Ryan as Pete/Richard Daniel (Rumored)/Tigger (Young Adult) Scenes * We Get To See Baby Winnie The Pooh At The Beginning. * Young Flik And Young Atta Were Playing At Hundred Acre Wood. * Young Pooh And Young Roger Rabbit Playing in The Snow. * We Get To See Toddler Christopher Robin Anytime. * Young Piglet Appears In The Tree Playing Acorns. * Young Christopher Robin,Young Pooh And Young Piglet Were Marching In The Ground. * We Get To See Pooh,Atta,Piglet And Flik Growing Up When They Playing. * Meet Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit & Gopher * Pooh And Tigger Were in Conversation. * We Get To See Wally‘s Minor Appearance. * We Get Too See Pooh And His Friends Today. * Rabbit And Piglet Helped Building In. * Wally Says “WALL-E” At Man In Tuxedo Suit. * Winnie The Pooh is Playing In The River. * Winnie The Pooh Found Asleep In Bed with Flik And Piglet Before Heffalump And Woozles Came By. * Tigger Meets The Robots. * Cruella Makes An Appearance. * Rattigans Plan/Wall-E (Known For Wally) Turned Into WereWolf. * At The End, Pooh And Christopher Robin Were Together. Songs # ”Winnie The Pooh” By The Sherman Brothers # ”Happy Birthday, Winnie The Pooh” By Miss Robin And Mr. Robin # ”The Ants” By The Sherman Brothers # ”Happy Birthday, Atta” By Flik And Tigger # ”Honey Tree” By Winnie The Pooh # “The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers“ By Tigger # “Christopher Robin” By The Sherman Brothers # “Happy Birthday, Christopher Robin“ By The Robin Parents # “Oh Boy!” By Flik And Atta # ”Interesting Things” By Atta And Tigger # “Happy Birthday, Roo” By Pooh And Friends” # ”Heffalumps And Woozles“ By The Sherman Brothers # ”Happy Again” by Christopher Robin,Tigger,Owl,Roo,Kanga,Pooh,Atta,Gopher,Eeyore,Piglet,Rabbit And Flik # ”Rabbit” By Children Chorus # ”The Monster” By Cruella A. Sheryl # ”Uptown City” By Man in Texudo Suit # ”London” By Pooh And Christopher Robin # “Roar By One” By Cruella A. Sheryl # ”Winnie The Pooh“ - Instrumental # “Goodbye” By Christopher Robin And Winnie The Pooh” # ”I Love You” By Flik, Atta, Chorus and The Singing Voice of Krtek Transformation * Cruella A. Sheryl Turned Into A Monster * Wally Turned Into The Werewolf * Nurse and Doctor Sees Werewolf And Gives Him A Serum To Return Wally To Normal * Christopher Robin And Nurse Sees Monster and Gives Her A Serum To Return Into Human Form, Cruella A. Sheryl Trivia * Roo Sounds Like Olivia Flaversham from The Great Mouse Detective. * Little Foe Sounds Like Owl from Welcome To Pooh Corner. * The Film Began Preproduction in 1976 when Ron Clements & John Musker * Before A Bug’s Life, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, The Great Mouse Detective,Garfield, Wall-E, Oliver and Company, Ducktales & The Rescuers (Spin Offs), It‘s a Film Between Winnie The Pooh And Disney/Pixar Future Movies. * The Rest of The Characters are Realistic Humans Since the Main and Secondary Characters are Humans & Animals * Unlike The Original Winnie The Pooh Movies, This Film took place from 1967 when Pooh Was Born to 1976 when Pooh meets Christopher Robin to 1985 where pooh and his friends are today * This Film Took Place Way Before Pixars First Films * It Is Remade In 2011 Without Ants And Other People That They Did All The Sudden. * From 1976 to 1985, Rob Rackstraw, John Fiedler, Hal Smith and Paul Winchell Voiced Rabbit, Piglet, Owl and Tigger Respectively. It was In A Quick Way Appearance Which they Practice Ther Voice Roles. In the Final Cut of the Movie about 78 Per. Of thier Dialogue Made to the Film * Production for The Movie Began From 1978 to 1985. About 755,765,899, of the Orignal 3,000,000,000 Animation Scenes Were Complete including The Opening, 3 Musical Numbers and The Unfinished Dog Chase. Unfortunately A Third of of The Movie was Cut for Story rewrites, A New Animation Team, Sterling Halloways Departure in 1980 who only recorded only 3 Per. Of Poohs Dialogue, Ron Miller in Charge of The Walt Disney Studios and 200 of the 1,500 Animation Staff have Lost Thier Jobs Due to Story Concerns, Wolfgang Reitherman as The Producer, Budget Cuts & Unknown Reasons, However The Directors: Clements & Musker Never Cancelled The Film and Have to Do as they can to get the Film Finished. * 1984 when Michael Isner took over the Walt Disney company, A Great big Miracle Happen. The Studio Found The Perfect Story Saved Winnie The Pooh, The Animation Staff Hired 700 New Artists & Animators, About 76.8 Percent of The Film was ReWorked,ReEdited, ReWritten & New Actors Took over Voicing Some of the Characters Including: The Debut of New and Upcoming Actor Jim Cummings As Winnie The Pooh who came to Do Temporarey Voice Redubs for the Lovible Bear, Only to find out in march of 1984 he was Perfect Actor to voice Winnie The Pooh as he Improvised from Sterling Halloway The Original Voice of Pooh. * From 1983 to 1986 the film was reworked with Over 876,765,999 as Newley Animated Scenes and shots were Redone and ReAnimated and About 32 Percent of The Original Version of Winnie The Pooh made it to the Final Cut including Poohs Nightmare, The Dog Chase, Poohs Toddler Years way Before he Met Christopher Robin, Piglet, Tigger and the rest of the gang and about 20 percent of the Opening while the Great Number was made During 1983 to 1986 With New Guard Animation Artists Replacing 80 Percent of the Original Fotage Edited and was reworked as a New Opening in Which we are in the hundred acre wood in Present Day as we meet Winnie the pooh All Grown Up going for a walk as A Narrator tells the Story * The Movies Run Time was Orinally 11 Hours & 400,000 Minutes which was suppose to the Longest Animated Film Disney has Ever Ever Created however the team knew the Movie would take to Long To End So They Decided to trim it down to 184 Minnutes. *The Characters from Series Who Absent Due To Events of Something Like (Krtek ve snu, Miss Owl and Many Other): Krtek, Miss Owl, Lil M-O, Plumbot Master and Gooey the Cat. *This Film Takes Place Within Films (Like Tigger, Flik and Princess Atta and Piglet). Transcript Winnie the Pooh (1986 Film)/Transcript Release Date December 15 1986 Music By James Newton Howard (Original Score) Alan Menken, Randy Newman, Barry Mann & Cynthia Weil (Songs) The Music Style for the Songs are 50 Per. Orchestra, 25 Per. Rock/50s/70s/80s Rock/Folk Rock, 10 Per. Jazz, 10 Per. Old Time/Pianno, 5 Per. Synthetic, 5 Per. Folk Music & 2 Per. Medieval Runtime 184 Minutes Reception After its Release The Fim Became A Crittical and Commercial Success. Receving 500,000 Postive Reviews from Crittics calling a True Disney Masterpiece and Has Grossed over 765,865,456 Viewers Worldwide,with a budget of 560,000,000 in Cash. and Praised for its Animation, Varried Characters, Story, Writers & Directors, Music, Songs & Its Hillarious Comedy and Recieved Crittical Acclaim from Jim Cummings The Man who Played Winnie The Pooh which led him to Stardom and his career as a Voice Actor. But Most of All it Recieved 3 Accademy Awards for best Actors in an Animated Film Including Vincent Price, Rob Rackshaw, Hal Smith, Paul Winchell, John Fiedler, Peter Cullen, Olivia Martin, David Lander, Billy West & Frank Welker, Alan Menken, Randy Newman, Barry Mann & Cynthia Weil for best Song:Happy Together, Sequel This Sequel Came Out In April 17 2001 After 15 Years of Original Films Which The DVD and VHS Released It On Less Earlier 2000s. In 2005, The Another Sequel Was Released on VHS and DVD In July 5th After The 19 Years of Original Films. In 2019 Due To Dedicated To Memory of Disneytoon Studios, The Last Sequel Will Be Released In June 25th After 33 Years of Original Films. Prequel Piglet Came Out In October 26 1984. Miquel ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Lost'''' Came Out on November 24th 1995 and Actually Has Crossover Films Below On Something. [[Winnie the Pooh: The Afterlife|''Winnie the Pooh: The Afterlife]] was Released in June 27th 2006 Which It Takes Place After The Birth of Christopher Robin, The Appearance Were Here: Krtek (Little Mole), Brian Sallis, The Bird and The 500 of Mole Gang. TV Series This Film is Adapted Into The Television Series (The Character Was Featured: Krtek, Primrose (Season 4), Mrs. Mole (Season 3-8), Lottie (Season 3-8), Mrs. Bouncing Tiger (Season 4-8), Mrs. Teddy Bear (Season 3-8), Grenadine The Evil Blue Ant (Season 5), Richard Hrabak (Season 6-7) and Renno The Mean Old Mole (Season 6-7) For Characters) That Was Premiered in 1990 - 1997 Which Before Pooh‘s Grand Adventure ''was Released In August of 1997. [[Flik and Princess Atta (TV Series)|''Flik and Princess Atta ]]is Premiered In July 1995 based on 1985 Short Film. Gallery Winnie the pooh 2011 film by averagejoeartwork-d9ytetn.jpg Winnie the Pooh TMAOWTP 01.jpg Winnie the Pooh TMAOWTP 03.jpg Pooh-bear-clip-art-winniepooh 1 800 800.jpg House of Mouse (2000 film) - Winnie the Pooh Winnie The Pooh.png Winnie-The-Pooh.png Tigger.jpg Tigger pose .jpg Cliptiggerstrut.gif Cliptiggerhappy3.gif ADAD Tigger.png 198E9A61-3C75-4922-8CF2-605CDA60CE74.gif 237B0D96-2E43-4607-9A8F-E2F6BE219736.png EC103625-5DAB-4AE2-AA65-BB9C4869A0CC.gif 8CFF1EC6-E976-483B-9D1D-A9A0EF032E78.gif 76D211E9-D9A9-4764-A0B8-63D4B18C52C1.gif E5DD88CF-0DF0-442C-AE67-741E75505972.gif 96DA30A2-5B21-47BF-9AB0-CCA90BF85295.gif 204289C3-D509-4B3A-88B3-328BAFC81553.gif D2C2C78F-AA57-47D9-8203-C5EBBEFD9D69.gif F9CCCF50-366C-4318-BC80-4F3A2985371A.jpeg FC7A2AB7-0DB4-49BC-AC72-DCA3286A2DCF.jpeg 1B9BE350-32A2-437C-A494-C26323D98C50.jpeg 84DA4FE3-B10F-444A-85AE-96E36F03D082.png Gopher from "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh".JPG Christopher Robin from "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh".JPG Princess Atta (1988 film) (9).png Princess Atta (1988 film) (10).png Princess Atta (1988 film) (8).png Princess Atta (1988 film) (7).png Princess Atta (1988 film) (6).png Princess Atta (1988 film) (5).png Princess Atta (1988 film) (4).png Princess Atta (1988 film) (3).png Princess Atta (1988 film) (2).png Princess Atta (1988 film) - Flik.png Princess Atta (1988 film).png Flik and Princess Atta (1986) (11).png Flik and Princess Atta (1986) (10).jpg Flik and Princess Atta (1986) (3).png Atta by arionquill.jpg Attaconceptart01.png Flik and Princess Atta (1986).png Flik the Blue Ant (14).png Flik the Blue Ant (13).png Clipeeyore13.gif ADAD Eeyore.png 17ED9CA7-DE92-4514-AA0A-640E0C539E31.jpeg 8F2BC648-8096-4459-ABE5-50631E14C39D.jpeg Tigger and rabbit by zdrer456-daxax9w.jpg Rabbit-wheelbarrel-flowers.jpg 77163E4A-26CD-4961-88E4-813CEA750C58.jpeg 37BFA2C1-0DAB-45F3-BD6E-66FF4666F143.jpeg 1E08B9DA-5B0B-4C5E-8255-5EC34F1BE3A4.jpeg 692A90D7-35CE-452F-9FA8-8FBF5DE45BEC.jpeg 5E3EEFD8-FAA1-487F-9D7B-85C0A98122A5.jpeg 76420F95-179F-4CDF-B0C7-7C33E9EB9F51.jpeg 0ACB46C6-8891-4B3F-AD38-1D5EE9916571.jpeg 13917781-DD7A-4027-BDF8-B352C968F119.png 08452F10-2B6D-43E1-AECC-E2473C92D62E.jpeg A764693D-06C6-43C9-9389-4983D24C5030.png Flik the Blue Ant (12).png Flik the Blue Ant (1998) (10).jpg BB0E61F7-0587-4150-AD99-55D9B888F3CE.jpeg 32FF5679-08EC-4EAE-9C64-12D57C19F183.jpeg 5E8C09E1-494B-40A0-B33B-A8DF2592B631.jpeg 22A09107-7FCE-4D48-9629-C76BA234482F.jpeg 8627CAB0-B1E3-441C-9537-009B8A11CA03.gif 0C1A0FCB-6B94-4101-B206-64854B5B0AB6.gif 859BB1D5-0311-46DF-9B6D-AE430C289F12.gif A77B1A6F-8146-4EA4-A747-CCAEA304E535.png 81B730D1-F038-4699-A606-8A860DC4E9CC.jpeg BC01BB3B-1B4D-4217-B014-8F1D56B0C7E2.gif CC67285E-2B65-422F-8BCA-F03A6B14751A.gif 59819C1B-BF58-4115-ABBA-9806857B2454.jpeg BAE5605D-64D4-4633-8BDE-235641C363B6.jpeg 092C9E19-7986-4DD6-B809-FA10470FBBC0.jpeg 3C7F0728-CBB7-4C1D-95E7-25849DBDBBA0.png Flik the Blue Ant (11).png Atta x flik by kanamegirl14-d4bh5z9.jpg Category:1986 films Category:1986 Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Animated films Category:Animation Category:Musical films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Family film Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Films based on books Category:Films about animals Category:Films about bears Category:Films about insects Category:Films about pigs Category:Films about tigers Category:Films about rabbits Category:Films about donkeys Category:Films about owls Category:Films about kangaroos Category:Films about birds Category:Original Movies